Marked by the Dark Lord
by chameliongirl
Summary: Bridget Fawcutt comes from a family where Voldemort is refered to as
1. Kings Cross, a Frosty Girl, and a Falcon

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Bridget, and anything else you don't recognize from the Harry Potter books.  
  
A/N: Please read and review! This is my first fan fic, so I'd really appreciate any advice/comments you might have. I'm really sorry about the weird symbols, for some reason the computer put them in instead of apostrophes (').  
  
Kings Cross was a bustling train station, in a busy part of London, where crowds flowed like ants in a continuous stream of traffic. In the middle of the hubbub, a girl with dangerous hazel eyes and strawberry blond hair framing a face that would have been pretty if she hadn't been practically daring people ask if she was o.k with her glaring eyes. Perhaps the most unusual thing about her was the falcon that sat on her shoulder giving passer byers much the same looks as his young mistress with his fiery brown eyes. The girl was Bridget Fawcutt, and she was eying the solid brick barrier in front of her apprehensively.  
  
Get a grip, She chided herself, you know that you can get through. But Bridget knew that it wasn't really the barrier that was making her nervous and edgy-it was what she would meet on the other side. Even if she wouldn't even admit it to herself, she was worried about what the other students would think of her.  
  
"Excuse me, but have you lost your way" a middle aged man with gray flecks in short auburn hair inquired kindly. Bridget hadn't noticed him come up while she was lost in thought, but she was immediately on guard-why would anyone care about her being lost?  
  
"No, why do you ask?" she replied in the icy tone that had earned her the name "Ice Maiden" back home, as Charlie gave the man a look of fire from his perch on Bridgets shoulder.  
  
The man had the sensation of being tested by a teenager, and frankly, it was making him nervous. The falcon didn't help either-it was like the bird was the girls gang mate, backing her up. He shrugged uneasily and mumbled, "just thought you looked lost or something" He immediately felt stupid-why was this girl making him mumble and shrink. However, when Bridget said coolly "did you." It was not a question and he took the opportunity to turn on his heel and walk quickly away.  
  
Charley nibbled on Bridget's ear and looked reproachful. She stroked his silky feathers and asked, "you think I should have been nicer, don't you?" She sighed, "I just don't know what he wanted-it's not like there's any reason for him to want to help me."  
  
There was a time when Bridget would have been pleased that someone had wanted to help, but that was when she still trusted people. She had long since learned not to trust anyone but animals-they didn't betray your trust. Or at least, they never betrayed Bridget's trust.  
  
Steeling herself she pushed the trolley straight at the brick barrier, and was not even surprised when she met no resistance. Surprised was more vulnerable, and Bridget had spent years making walls of ice and flame around her that only animals could pass through.  
  
She stepped out of the barrier and cast a defiant glance around the platform she found herself on. 


	2. Malfoy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter books.  
  
A/N: Pleas read and review-any comments you have about my writing would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Bridget sucked in her breath at the sight before her. She was surrounded by a crowd of bustling students and their families.  
  
She could hear only snatches of conversation. Next to her a man was snapping "Sam, I told you not to forget you cauldron!" and to her right a woman was saying goodbye to her children.  
  
She suddenly caught sight of a pale boy with light blonde hair and a sneering face pushing scared looking first years out of the way. He was the last person Bridget wanted to run into-Draco Malfoy  
  
Bridget started to turn around to go the other way, but then thought What am I thinking? I can't run away from Malfoy for the rest of my life. Besides, it's not like I'm scared of him.  
  
She turned back towards Malfoy and began to make her way to the large scarlet train. She started to go around him, but he stepped in front of her, blocking her path.  
  
Bridget found herself looking into the cold, sardonic, blue eyes so like his fathers, which could make you want to punch him for just looking at you. It was a rare gift that ran strongly throughout her family.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Bridget Fawcutt" He drawled, putting emphasis on Fawcutt  
  
"Ah, Malfoy, fancy seeing you here, and if you think you can bother me with that name, you've got another thing coming" She replied in a cool, emotionless voice she had perfected from years of practice.  
  
Malfoy smirked and said "Filth like you doesn't deserve to carry the family name-it would be like you don't mind being-"  
  
Bridget suddenly became awhere that they were attracting curious stares from other students, and said in a quite voice filled with disgust "I'd rather not have a name that use the family's, but then again, people like your father are proud of the fact that they terrorize innocent muggle borns"  
  
In an equally quite and nasty tone, Malfoy replied "You think that you're safe because you used to mean something to the family, dream on"  
  
Bridget laughed softly "Safe? When has it ever been safe to belong to-"  
  
Glancing up at the sign, Bridget saw that the train was leaving in 30 seconds. Quickly grabbing her trunk and casting a look that could freeze flames at Malfoy, she began lugging it onto the train.  
  
Deciding that any compartment would do, seeing as she didn't know anyone- not that it mattered. She'd come here to learn magic, not make friends-she figured to just take the first compartment.  
  
She slid the door open, to find that there were only two people in the compartment. A girl with blonde hair and a dreamy expression who was reading an upside-down magazine, and a girl with fiery red hair and a pretty face, dusted with freckles.  
  
"Um. do you mind if I sit here?" Bridget inquired apprehensively  
  
"Not at all" The girl replied pleasantly with a smile "I'm Ginny Weasly by the way"  
  
Bridget went to sit across from her and the blonde girl, saying "I'm Bridget Fawcutt"  
  
She quickly sat down across from Ginny, and looked around for something to read or examine so that Ginny wouldn't start trying to get a conversation going.  
  
She found nothing, and sure enough, Ginny said "I've never seen you before- are you new?"  
  
"Yeah" Bridget muttered. She didn't really want to explained how her mother had tried to keep her from going for years by sending excuses to the ministry and getting them to allow her to home school Bridget. The only problem was, she didn't.  
  
Bridget's mother never taught her so much as a single spell. However, since the Ministry of Magic had lifted the net of spells telling them if a student used magic outside of school from her house, Bridget had spent hours and hours learning spells.  
  
Finally, last year, her mother had not been able to convince the ministry, and Bridget had been allowed to go attend Hogwarts.  
  
Just then, the compartment door slid open and three more people came in. Bridget recognized the first at once. He had messy black hair, brilliant emerald eyes, and a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Harry Potter.  
  
Her family hated him, but on the same note, they also hated her. If her family hated him, he was probably a decent human being-and he had brought down Voldemort for a few years.  
  
The next person was a lanky boy with the same fiery red hair and freckles as Ginny-she assumed that her was probably her brother.  
  
The last was a girl she didn't recognize with frizzy brown hair and brown eyes.  
  
"Hi guys!" Ginny said brightly. "This is Bridget, and this is Harry, Ron- he's my brother, and Hermione" she said as she pointed to the thee who had just come in.  
  
"Hi" Bridget said quietly, then began to stare out the window. She'd learned that people usually took the hint and didn't talk to you when you did this.  
  
She let their conversation drift around her and didn't pay attention to any of it. She sat there staring out the window for what must have been hours. You were so excited to go to school, and you're already ignoring other kids, said a little voice inside her mind.  
  
She pushed it away, thinking, I didn't come here to make friends. I don't care what they think of me-I just came to learn magic. But in her heart, she knew it wasn't true.  
  
Not even at Hogwarts and already living a lie, Bridget thought with disgust. Anyway, I have Charley, and that's good enough for me-he's loads better than another student-he would never ask about my life, and I don't want to explain.  
  
She spent the remainder of the ride looking out the window, pretending that the others weren't there.  
  
Just as the train was coming to a halt, Harry said something that caught her attention. "So, what do you reckon Malfoy was talking about when he said Voldemort wanted to destroy the starlight crystal-I don't even know what it is"  
  
Bridget's breath caught in her throat-she would be a target of Voldemort, for the bearer of the starlight crystal was always a person from a dark family who had chosen to defend what was right.  
  
She couldn't help it-she had to know "Who was Malfoy talking too?" she put in sharply, making the others jump-they hadn't thought she was listening.  
  
"You know Malfoy?" Ron inquired suspiciously.  
  
"We've met" she replied dryly.  
  
"He was talking to Goyle" Ron told her, still looking suspicious.  
  
Bridget resisted the urge to moan "Oh shit!" and put her head in her hands- but just barely. If Malfoy was talking to Goyle, he wasn't bluffing.  
  
The others must have noticed the color drain from her face because Ginny asked, "What's wrong"  
  
"Oh nothing" Bridget replied airily, but with an edge in her voice that told them they'd better not push.  
  
She quickly stood up and walked out of the compartment where she was immediately swept into a crowd of students all hurrying off the train. She followed the stream and found that they lead her out across the mild grassy slope under a dark blue sky with stars like glittering diamonds catching moonlight.  
  
She saw that they were heading for a group of what Bridget guessed must be a hundred or more horseless. Only, where there should have been a horse, there was only a harness, held up by what appeared to be thin air.  
  
Seeing that the students were all clambering in, Bridget walked up to an empty on and stepped in. With a lurch, the carriage began its accent up the hill. 


	3. The Note

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Bridget  
  
Bridget stepped off the train onto the grassy slope that led up to a dark silhouette of a castle-Hogwarts castle. She could see the contours and turrets clearly against the midnight blue sky dusted with glittering silver stars. It was as though someone had cut the castle out of the sky. She gasped as she realized that they were standing in front of a group of horseless carriages. They looked old and dusty, and just stood there waiting for students, but what really amazed her was that where a horse should have been, there was still a harness, sitting on thin air. She saw Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny disappear into one, and not wanting to further impose herself upon them, chose an empty one. She was surprised to find that the carriage was actually quite clean, and surprisingly warm. Suddenly the carriages started the accent up to the castle, and Bridget scooted along the seat to the window so that she could see the castle better. Bridget wondered whether or not she would get along at Hogwarts, but then anything was better than her house. She began to nervously stroke Charley, which was a habit of hers, and thought back to when she had found out she was coming to Hogwarts.  
  
Bridget ran out of the house and down the road, headed for the stables. As usual, she was mad at her mother, and wanted to get out of the house. She was unawhere of a tawny barn owl following her. Out of breath, she slowed to a walk and noticed the owl flying above her. She saw it had a letter tied to its foot, and wondered if it could possibly be for her. Of course not, she chided herself. Who on earth would write to me? But the owl swooped down and extended its foot out. Hardly daring to breath, Bridget fumbled to untie the letter. When she saw the seal, her breath caught in her throat. The seal was a badger, an eagle, a lion, and a snake all entwined around the letter H-the Hogwarts seal! Her mother couldn't stop this letter from coming, although she'd delayed the process for four years. She ripped the envelope open, being careful not to crack the seal, and with trembling hands unfolded the letter. It read:  
  
To miss Bridget Fawcutt, We have found you to be a witch, and would like you to come to Howarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry next term.  
  
Bridget's heart stood still-leave her house! She couldn't believe it!  
  
Under ordinary circumstances, you would have received this letter four years ago, but we were unable to contact you, as your house was unpalatable.  
However, we fell that you would be capable of catching up to your class, if you put in a lot of extra work in the coming term. Pleas respond as soon as possible.  
  
Sincerely, Professor M. Magonagle  
  
Bridget gasped. She would have to respond before her mother could stop her from going. She saw that the owl had not left and quickly scribbled a note saying she would be there the coming school year. She dug out the list of school supplies, and began checking off the things she already had, such as a wand, and some of the schoolbooks.  
  
Although underage witches were not allowed to do magic, her mother, not wanting her to go to Hogwarts, got permission to homeschool her from the ministry, and promptly forgot she was supposed to teach Bridget anything. This didn't stop Bridget from learning magic however, and Bridget had spent much of her time up in her room learning magic.  
  
Bridget grinned at the memory and realized that the carriages were slowing down and coming to a halt. She took a deep breath and stepped out. She wondered where she should go. She had heard that first years got sorted, so she probably should have gone with the man yelling for the first years to follow him. She followed the other students up the stone steps to the grand wooden castle doors. Inside she found herself in a magnificent hall, lined with moving portraits and suits of armor. She saw an older witch with her dark hair up in a tight bun snapping at students to move along. Bridget made her way over to her and ventured catuasly "Excuse me, but I'm Bridget Fawcutt, and"  
  
"Ah, yes. You'll have to get sorted-follow me"  
  
The professor led her down a corridor to her right where she met up with a group of nervous first years with a huge man towering over them.  
  
"Thank you Hagrid-I'll take them from here"  
  
The large man with wild, jet-black hair made his way to the door without difficulty for as he walked, the students separated to let him through giving him fearful glances.  
  
"I am professor Magonagle, and I teach transfiguration at this school" The woman said briskly in a no-noncense tone that told Bridget just how much she would put up with misbehaviors.  
  
"Follow me-I will take you to get sorted" and with that she marched off down the hall.  
  
The students exchanged nervous glances, and followed her down the old but gleaming hall.  
  
Professor Magonagle turned right and into a huge hall where all the students were sitting at house tables and talking.  
  
"Now, when I call your name, come forward and put this on your head" Magonagle told them gesturing to an old, beat up hat.  
  
"Smith"  
  
A small girl with long blond hair stumbled forward and put the hat on her head. It was so large, she couldn't see over the brim. After only a few moments, the house shouted out Ravenclaw! The girl almost ran to the table decorated in silver and blue that was filling the hall with applause.  
  
Several others went, then Magonagle called out  
  
"Fawcutt, Bridget"  
  
Bridget could feel her palms break out in cold sweat as she stepped forward to take the hat. She set it on her head, and it fell to cover her eyes. She was startled when a voice in her ear said  
  
"Ah, interesting. Plenty of brains-you could do well in Ravenclaw. But also lots of ambition-Slitheren would suite you as well"  
  
Bridget caught her breath. Pleas not Slythern-I couldn't stand ending up there. Anywhere but Slythern.  
  
"You're a hard worker" the voice continued, "You could go in Hufflepuff. But I think where you really belong is in"  
  
"GRIFFINDORE!"  
  
The table in red and gold erupted in cheers, and Bridget gratefully took off the hat and made her way across the hall to the table.  
  
She paused, wondering where to sit. There were so many people, and she didn't want to be near anyone. She wished there was an unoccupied corner where she could sit unnoticed. Then she heard a voice shouting "Bridget, Bridget!"  
  
She looked around to see Ginny Weasily waving madly to her-what choice did she have? Nowhere else would be any better. She quickly pushed her way over to her and sat down next to her, telling herself that tomorrow she could just stay away from people.  
  
She didn't worry about Ginny wanting to find her-she knew from experience that Ginny wouldn't want to talk to her once she was back with her friends.  
  
"The sorting hat took a really long time sorting you" Ginny informed her  
  
"I was hoping it would put you here-best house you know"  
  
Bridget realized that Charley-who had been following her the whole time-had edged his way onto Ginny's shoulder. He must really like her Bridget thought. He doesn't usually like strangers.  
  
"er. sorry about Charley" she began.  
  
"no no, it's O.K., I like him"  
  
Bridget smiled-just slightly. She liked people who liked animal-that didn't mean she trusted them, but they were usually O.K. if Charley liked them. It was too bad that she couldn't get to know Ginny.  
  
An hour later, Bridget followed Ginny up to the Griffindore common room and up the staircase to the dormitories. Ginny pointed to the door labeled "Fifth Years" and said  
  
"I reckon you're to sleep in there"  
  
After thanking Ginny for showing her, Bridget pushed the door open and saw four four-poster beads. The one at the end had her trunk at the bottom of it. Bridget wondered what Ginny could possibly want with her, and what she wanted in return. She guessed it was just some kind of practical joke that Ginny was being nice to her-it wouldn't be the first time that had happened to her. She decided that she wanted nothing to do with it and that tommorow she would pretend she didn't know who Ginny was- that usually worked.  
  
She walked sleepily over to the bed, ready to sink into the covers without even taking off her cloths, but when she pulled back the curtain, she saw something that made her gasp  
  
A scrap of parchment, with a note written on it in glowing green ink reading:  
  
Watch your step at Hogwarts Fawcutt. We have plans for you. You are a disgrace to an otherwise honorable family.  
  
At the bottom of the note was what made Bridget gasp. It was the sign that the Voldemort and his followers put on there letters to someone they had marked. A horrible skeleton with an ugly serpent protruding from it's mouth- the dark mark  
  
A/N: Pleeeeeease review! This is my first fan fic and I would appreciate any comments you have! 


	4. The Starlight Crystal

Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter. I only own Bridget, Charlie, and the starlight crystal.  
  
A/N: Please read and review. I don't want to be one of those authors that says "If I don't get enough reviews, I'm stopping writing", but at the same time, schools starting, and I'm not sure if I'll keep writing it just for myself if no one reads it-even one review for new chapters would be enough!  
  
Bridget was finding it difficult to breath. Even as she stared at the horrible message, it turned to ashes and was lifted away on an invisible breeze.  
  
She stood there, too stunned to move. Obviously Voldemort thought that she was the bearer of the starlight crystal.  
  
She wasn't.  
  
But it made since that she could be. She was from a family of purebloods who supported Voldemort, and she despised them. For as long as she could remember, she had always chosen what was right over respect from her family.  
  
She could be the bearer of the starlight crystal. It would all fit that way, but there must be someone else. There had to be, because she wasn't in possession of the crystal.  
  
Just then, she heard the door come open and Hermione walked in, arguing with two other girls.  
  
"Oh come on! You must realize that by now that you can't apperate or dissaperate on Hogwarts grounds," Hermione was saying in a highly exasperated voice.  
  
"Well, Patail and I will think of something else-we didn't ask her opinion in the first place"  
  
"Ooh, Paverti, do you think that we could get a ball this year-you know, start a petition or something" the girl named Patail half-squealed.  
  
Giggling, they headed out the door again, calling to their friends.  
  
Bridget looked after them with disgust-I can't believe that I'm going to have to have them in my room! Bridget thought.  
  
"Hi Bridget!" Hermione said forcibly bright voice, as though she hadn't quite gotten over the other two girls.  
  
Not really wanting to talk, Bridget just mumbled "Hi" in a quiet voice and started to head toward the bathroom.  
  
"What's that?" Hermione asked pointing to something casting a soft blue glow onto Bridget's pillow.  
  
"No idea" Bridget replied honestly, as she walked over to check it out.  
  
She leaned over it and gasped.  
  
It was a startling blue crystal about an inch long and a quarter inch around casting a breathtaking blue light around it.  
  
It was hanging on a chain that looked to be carved out of a lighter blue crystal. There was no clasp on the chain, and if she looked into the crystal, she could see a faint rearing white unicorn, pawing at the air where a hawk flying over it's head.  
  
She knew what it was then-it was the starlight crystal.  
  
By the look on Hermione's face, she knew what it was too.  
  
"Try putting it on" she said in an awed whisper.  
  
With trembling hands, Bridget picked up the chain. It felt cool and light in her hand, and when she touched the two ends together around her neck, they formed together so that she was wearing a solid, tiny crystal chain holding the starlight crystal around her neck.  
  
She looked up into Hermione's eyes and saw that she knew it too.  
  
Bridget was the bearer of the starlight crystal. 


	5. Magonagle's Office

Disclamer: I do not own anything in this fan fic that you recognise from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I really need to know what people think.  
  
Bridget gulped, the bearer of the starlight crystal? How could she be? She smiled grimly at the thought of what her mother would say if she knew. She couldn't use her age-old threat of disowning Bridget, because she already had.  
  
"Oh my god!" Hermione whispered faintly. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Do? What was there to do? She was the bearer, and until the opportunity arose to use the crystal against Voldemort and his supporters, there was noting to do.  
  
Bridget just raised an eyebrow. She didn't know Hermione, didn't intend to know her, and certainly wasn't going to answer her stupid questions and make small talk.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna turn in" Bridget told Hermione briskly as she turned and walked into the bathroom.  
  
The next day Bridget woke up to the sun shining in her eyes through the open window-how could the others stand that light?  
  
Then she remembered that she hadn't pulled her curtains shut because of the heat the night before.  
  
She quickly got out of bed, pulled on her robes, and headed into the common room to meet Professor Magonagle so she could be placed in a class.  
  
When she reached the common room, she heard hushed voices, and saw two boys who looked to be related to Ron and Ginny leaning over something.  
  
She could hear snatches of there conversation, and by the sound of it, they were up to no good.  
  
"Fred! I told you not to put the boomslang skin yet-it won't levitate if you put that in before you add the lace wings"  
  
Bridget decided that she should probably go, although she was curious to find out what they were making, so she climbed through the portrait hole, and started to make her way to Magonagle's office.  
  
When she reached it, she realized that she had been holding her breath for the past couple of turns, and immediately sucked in air, annoyed with herself.  
  
She raised her hand and knocked on the big, oak door.  
  
"Come in" came the sharp reply, that didn't do anything to calm Bridget's fizzing nerves.  
  
Bridget slowly pulled the door open and looked inside. Professor Magonagle was sitting at a big, wooden desk covered in papers. All around the room were magical instruments, and sitting on a chair was a gray tabby cat.  
  
"Ah yes, Bridget" Magonagle acknowledged  
  
"So, how far have you gotten in the school text books? I assume you have been using our text books?"  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. A RunIn With Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Bridget  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me soooooo long to get this chapter up-I'll try to get the next one up sooner. I know the last chapter was boring, but I'll try to make this one better.  
  
"So, where are you in the school text books, Bridget?" Magonagle asked in a crisp voice.  
  
"I've finished fourth year, and I've skipped around a bit after that" Bridget replied, slightly apprehensive.  
  
"Well, then I assume you could turn this into a turtle?" Magonagle asked, and Bridget was sure she heard a hint of disbelief in the not-so-disguised challenge.  
  
Bridget raised her eyebrows-just slightly-and took the willow pattern teapot from Magonagle.  
  
She knew how to do far more complicated transfiguration spells. In fact, she was only a few spells away from becoming an animagi.  
  
She pointed her wand at the teapot and said with authority "Transfiguarity Turtellionus!"  
  
The teapot bounded across her hand, forcing her to grab the turtle to prevent it crashing to the cold wood floor below.  
  
Magonagle looked at her with more respect, impressed that she could perform the difficult spells so easily.  
  
The professor gave her a few more spells to do, and told her she would go to fifth year classes.  
  
Bridget gave her a brief nod, then headed down the corridor briskly, hoping to get to the great hall before it became crowded and she had to talk to anyone.  
  
Coming around the corner to the great hall, she ran right into someone and had to catch herself on the banister to keep from falling.  
  
Looking up, she found herself glaring into the face of Severus Snape.  
  
"Oh," Snape sneered, "it's the Elsberry girl-say hello to you're charming mother for me"  
  
Bridget gave him a look that could freeze flame, and spat "it's Fawcutt, and you've had more to do with my family that I ever will-you used to be quite good acquaintances, if I remember correctly"  
  
Snapes face was turning red, and he snapped "You'll treat me with more respect, Bridget-I am you're teacher at this school"  
  
"Certainly" Bridget replied coolly, "It would also be in you're best interests to remember that I'm not an Elsberry"  
  
"And why would I do that?" Snape inquired nastily  
  
Now it was Bridget's turn to smirk "Well, professor, I know certain.details about you're past.activities that no one else does, if you catch my drift, and you had better hope it stays that way"  
  
With that Bridget turned on her heel and strode into the great hall, going to sit at the end of the deserted Griffendore table. 


End file.
